Rebellious Sky
by SphaleriteMine
Summary: The Sawada has died in a car accident but their 5 years old son miraculously survived the crash. Growing up without affection for 3 years, he was quite the different person he was once used to be. Even so, his destiny to be involved in Mafia's world is inevitable. How do the mafias cope with the rebellious teen that would have the major role in their world? All27 -Slight AU-
1. Chapter 1

**"Rebellious Sky"**

 **Summary:** The Sawada has died in a car accident but their 5 years old son miraculously survived the crash. Growing up without affection for 3 years, he was quite the different person he was once used to be. Even so, his destiny to be involved in Mafia's world is inevitable. How do the mafias cope with the rebellious teen that would have the major role in their world? Possibly All27-slight AU-

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. Just the idea. That's all.

 **Edited:** 08/14/2017

 **Beta-ed** by _CiaoKawaiirina_

 **Chapter 1**

That day was such a usual busy day when people had many things to do and care about in their daily life. As a human being, they were solely focused on themselves, actually paid almost no attention to what was going on around them.

Yet a loud cry of metal scratching the ground easily caught them off guard. People instantly stopped at whatever they have been doing before and stared horrifyingly at the black car instead that was flipped down on the middle of the road. Everything was quiet until one soul shouted his lungs out, instantly breaking the silence into turmoil.

"CALL THE AMBULANCE IMMEDIATELY!"

Hundreds of footsteps kept getting closer and closer toward the unfortunate car. Even though they did not know who was inside, they felt the worry and the need to help them; a reaction that some humans called empathy.

The men tried with their full strength to flip the car back while the women called as much help as they'd probably need. Signs of relief passed through the crowd as their effort was paid off. Without wasting any time, they eventually rescued the people inside.

They cringed at the scene that was displayed in front of them. There were two people, a man and a woman, who probably was a married couple, bathed in blood. They didn't say it out loud but at that moment, the very same thought crossed their mind.

 _The two wouldn't make it._

That was when they heard the ambulance come. When everyone else was so distracted by it, one person saw a stir coming from below the bodies.

The man blinked rapidly before he hesitantly took a step closer to them. Slowly, he removed the bodies and eventually gasped.

"The...there is a boy inside! And he is _alive_!" He choked out.

Cry of surprises were coming from the crowd before they began to come in helping the poor boy.

"He must be the couple's son. His parents must have protected him from the hard impact." Someone muttered which received nods of agreements within the crowd.

After they took the bodies out and packed them safely in the car without forgetting the still breathing child, the ambulance left the crime scene immediately. People who wanted to come have occupied the white car. Nurses inside tried their best to keep the three of them alive until they reached the hospital.

The ambulance car drove at the full speed and arrived at the building in 25 minutes later. They quickly took the victims to intensive care.

The doctors moved professionally in handling the needed treatment. Ignoring themselves, they set a mission to save the unfortunate being. Dozens of red tissues kept filling the bin. The electrocardiogram displayed rather lowly on the monitor followed by the slow beeping sound which cringed the occupants inside.

Finally, after 30 minutes of treatment, the wounds have been finally closed off. Doctors were relieved but did not let their guards down. They kept monitoring the heart rate which was quite stubborn at keeping the pace. Even so, compared to their previous state, they looked much better.

But it didn't last long.

That one quiet night, the electrocardiogram showed a flat line. The long beep sound terrorized the whole area. Soon, the doctors found themselves unable to draw another line. With a grimacing face, the nurse cut out the wire that connecting the monitor and the body.

A heavy silence engulfed the room. The victims of the crash-accident have died.

Mr. and Mrs. Sawada _died_.

One of the doctors carefully pulled up the white fabric over the corpse before slowly walked out of the room. The last nurse switched off the lamp and took one last glance at them before stepping out. Closing the door behind her, she sighed quietly.

"How will I tell their son? Poor boy." She frowned before walking away. When the nurse was far away enough, a soft "click" was echoed around the hall.

A small silhouette was stood in front of the door inside the cold and dark room. Rays of moonlight which sneaked through the cracks of curtains were illuminating the said room, making it glowed vividly as result.

Soft brown eyes slowly lost their radiance each second passed as they stared. Their dull gaze settled directly at the beds, where two bodies lied rather peacefully, contradicting the boy's feeling. Small feet made their way toward the beds quietly.

Standing beside the bodies, the boy's small hands reached for the above edge of the white fabric before slowly and carefully lifting it.

His mother and father blank face soon filled his view. Those very faces that were always adorned with warm and cheerful smiles were now nothing to be seen of.

One teardrop successfully made its way out from the corner of the boy's eyes, followed by another one, and another one, and finally stream of tears broke out. Hiccups then echoed rather loudly because of the heavy silence that engulfed the room. Following his instinct, the boy bit his lips hard and cried with muffled sobs that he tried desperately to prevent, escaped his swollen lips.

"Ma…mama…Papa…" his cracked and trembled voice called out. His throat hurt, it burned, but strangely he didn't really care about that at all. Small hands clutching the white fabric, hard enough to make his creamy white fist turn into pale white instead.

"Please, wake up." He wishfully whispered.

[000]

Pair of eyes shot wide open. Brown eyes stared horrifyingly at the ceiling as hard breath escaped dried lips. The owner then closed his eyes. Loud thump of heartbeat filled his hearing sense as he inhaled and exhaled slowly, wishing his heart rate to turn back to normal in no time.

After obtaining his composure, he opened his eyes that showed a lot of calmness than before. He then sat up, making the thin cloth of blanket sliding off from his rather slim figure for teenagers in his age.

A hand found its way to his soft defying-gravity brunet hair as a sweat rolled down from his forehead to his chin. Sunlight lightened his room, illuminating his own figure. His eyes stared far away as the horrid scene replayed again and again automatically. Gripping his own hair frustratingly, he whispered to himself.

"Why…why am I dreaming about that again?"

He frowned while unconsciously biting his lips hard, making it bleed in return.

"Damn it!" he cursed quietly. Not long after that, the alarm rang innocently as the clock marked 08:30 a.m.

-[000]-

 **Author's note** : Hello! Welcome to my first fanfic in KHR Fandom. I have been wanted to write it but did not have time. Fortunately, after this and that, I finally upload the 1st chapter! Yayyy~ ^^

Thank you for reading till the end! Till we meet again. Have a nice day!

Ciao! Ciao!

 **SphalariteMine**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Rebellious Sky"**

Good day! What a fine one, isn't it?

Without further ado, here is the chapter 2!

 **Summary & Disclaimer:** \- chap. 1

 **Edited:** 08/18/2017

 **Beta-ed** by _CiaoKawaiirina_

 **Chapter 2**

The ringing sounds echoed throughout the quite big room as the brunet stared blankly at his cream colored wall. A small sigh escaped from his dry lips as he lazily brought a hand up to massage his forehead. The alarm that kept ringing stubbornly finally got the teen pissed off and in a matter of seconds, he took the noisy thing and threw it hard on the wall to which the clock instantly broke into pieces and the room was silenced immediately. His lips twitched up as he stared, satisfied at the broken pieces.

"Tsuna, you broke an alarm clock again, didn't you?" A vague shout was heard from below the room, making the teen tsk-ed before burying himself in the pile of warm blankets.

"Tsuna!" The voice called again.

"Shut up!" The teen -Tsuna- yelled in response as he sat up unwillingly.

"TSU-"

"I'm up!" The brunet shouted in annoyance. He scowled as he ruffled his hair. "Damn." He muttered before getting up. He then walked forward, entering the bathroom and not forgetting to slam the door shut. Soon enough, the silent room was filled with the sound of running water.

[000]

"Had a nice morning?" the voice asked from downstairs. As Tsuna walked down stairs, the brunet's sense was quickly overwhelmed by the delicious and welcoming smell of the foods which made his stomach grumbled in response.

"With you yelling out like women having their foot pathetically stuck in a door then _no_." Tsuna said sarcastically as he walked down to the last step of the stairs. Soon, soft brown impassive eyes came upon the sight of various kind of foods presented neatly on the table.

"Breakfast is ready. Come sit here." The other person said, his gray-jade-ish eyes glinting kindly as his lips curved into a soft smile.

Not bothering to answer, Tsuna quietly settled himself on one of the available chairs. As the two of them dug in, the house was put in a comfortable silence until the other opened up the conversation.

"So Tsuna, what do you plan to spend the day?" he asked as he put the spoon and the fork down.

Pausing slightly, Tsuna shrugged carelessly and he answered "Dunno. Maybe visiting the other side-town?" before continuing his eating.

"Is that so? Sounds fun. Well..." The other teen brought a hand to his dirty-blonde hair as a hesitant air began to surround him. Tsuna threw him a pointed look, indicating the other to continue.

"Are you sure you don't want to _enroll_ in a school?"

Without missing a beat, Tsuna replied flatly "Yes."

"If it's about the fee then I still have-"

"Akuto, didn't we already talk about this?" Tsuna calmly yet stubbornly argued.

"But Tsuna," the teen, Tsuna identified as Akuto, pleaded, "Won't you give it a chance? You've never attended school before-"

" _No, I won't and I will never_." Tsuna said, emphasizing the whole sentence, he then abruptly stood up to walk away. However, Akuto suddenly appeared in front of him, "Wait-"

"Fuck off." Tsuna cursed out loud.

"No. This time I won't." Akuto stood firmly on his feet.

"Fine, let's do it the hard way." Tsuna prepared his stance, a sign meaning what he said. Upon seeing that, Akuto became more frustrated. "Why are you so stubborn Tsuna?!" He asked, sounding angry albeit desperate.

"Why not question it yourself?" Tsuna bit back before he tried to walk past the other but the latter didn't allow it just yet.

"I'm doing it for your sake!" Akuto eventually raised his voice as he gripped the brunet's wrist.

"And I don't give a shit about it." The latter said as he glared heatedly at Akuto.

"Tsuna! I have the responsibility as your brother-"

"But you are not my real brother!"

Silence fell forcefully as both of them stared at each other. Akuto froze as Tsuna snatched his hand away and walked past him. But then, he stopped in front of the door, one hand ready to turn the knob over.

"Sorry..." He mumbled weakly.

Akuto blinked, slowly processing what his brother had said, however before managing to say something back, the other boy already left, leaving the door shut close behind. Realizing this fact, he sighed heavily then something caught his eyes.

"That little..." He snatching the thing away before he ran hurriedly out of the house,

"Tsuna! You forgot your-"

"-wallet." As he arrived on the quiet street, he found no one.

"Where did that kid go?"

[000]

"Where should I go this time?" The brunet wondered as his brown eyes stared at the map location pinned on the wall in the train station.

"Let see..." He pointed at some area before stopping at certain one. A smirk found its way to his face.

" _Namimori_ huh..."

[000]

At a certain airport, people with their luggage went in and out of the terminal departure, though some of them were there to pick up their friends who arrived after a long flight.

A man with a gray hooded jacket that covered his features with a black sling bag was seen out of the terminal departure. His face couldn't be identified for the black sunglasses and the white masker that hid it. The man walked in the less-people area as he checked his watch.

 _10.45 a.m._

However, he stopped when he felt a light buzz on his jacket's pocket. Taking his phone out, he flipped it open to find a new message notification.

 ** _I am waiting for you outside_**.

After sending a short reply, the man flipped it shut and made his way out of the building.

As expected outside of the airport, there were too many cars, whether they parked or ran in and out. The man halted for a while before walking toward a black car that was parked in a secluded area.

Standing beside it, the man tapped the front seat window before a small click hummed in the air. He then opened the passenger seat door and went in.

"Took you long enough." The person who waited on the driver's seat said.

The hooded man chuckled as he sat down, "Sorry," he apologized as he took the hood down followed by the glasses and the masker, "The place was too crowded." His sky blue eyes stared apologetically at the pink haired man in front of him.

The other shrugged nonchalantly, "I know and that's why I didn't want to go inside." he turned back to face his childhood best friend and boss,

"Okaeri, Giotto." He smiled a little.

Giotto smiled back, "ah... Tadaima, G."

-[000]-

 **Author's note:** Hello! Miss me? No? Okay.

By the way, did I forget to tell you about 1st gen? It seemed so. Ha ha, sorry (" ˆ ́ ▿ˆ ̀ ) Oh, an OC inserted. For your information, he will not has a major rule. Well, a little maybe. Whatever.

.

.

.

Anyway~

Here are replies for those who reviewed for the last chapter (it's first chapter but meh, let me be~)

 _ **iKitsuNeko**_ -san: thank you for being the first reviewer! I am sooo happy to read your review. XD

For the sake of my story, what happened to Tsuna is a must. I am so sorry Tsu-kun! D:

Oh well, All27 have always been and forever be my favorite. And therefore, to relieve my stress and to fully my desires, this story was born.

That's aside, here is the chapter 2. I hope you like it! :3

 _ **CalmCat**_ -san: I love your name. Calm and cat. #Meow~

Anyway, thank you for the review! I am so happy when I read it! :3

About who take care of Tsuna, now you know, I guess. If so, give me your thoughts!:3

 _ **Guess**_ -san: why it has to be Guess, Guess-san?! Not that I don't like it, it's just that I cannot address you properly #sigh

Anyway, waiiii XD your review make up my day! Thank you for the compliment (that's a compliment, right?) But even so, I still have to work out my grammar. It is important to portray out my story.

And about the summary, he he, it's not miswritten. There would be an explanation about that in the future chapter. Don't worry. Thank you for your thoughts :D

Here is the second chapter. I hope you like it :3

Lastly, thank you for those who favorite-ed and follow-ed my story! I give you my hugs X)

*anyone wants some cookies~?

Well then, please drop some reviews. I'm really happy to read all of them! See you next time!

Ciao! Ciao!

 **SphaleriteMine**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, miss me?

Joking.

Here chapter 3. Hope you enjoy. More A/N at the end.

Disc: - chap. 1

[000]

Chapter 3

Brown eyes stared impassively at the crowded market in Namimori prefecture. Tsuna heaved a sigh as his hand reached for a small bar of chocolate in his pocket. Bringing it up to his' mouth, he nibbled the sweet as he savoured the sweetness in satisfaction. People might think that he was not a sweet-tooth type. Heck, even his brother didn't have slight idea of that. But the truth was he was so into sweetness. Feeling better, he kept taking each step into the market.

He stared blankly at the sellers who promote their items by yelling really loud and those who do the buy and selling things. Not really interested, he then sighed before muttering "boring" under his breath.

Still walking, he glanced up at the clouded blue sky. He didn't know when the action became a habit. It was just that it brought a calming feeling to him. Unconsciously, the tip of his lips quirk upward. He then closed his eyes as he felt a breeze caressed his skin gently.

"Hey! Where the fuck are you looking at, you old woman?!"

The profanity yelling perked the brunet's attention as he peered at a certain crowded area in front of him. Curiosity surfacing, he walked closer.

"Oh.. I am so sorry!" Another voice said. She was a woman who looked like in her late thirties. A frown marred her worry features as she kept apologising repeatedly.

The seemingly leader of the gang, a scary-looking man with a little chain hung on his lower lip (Tsuna grimacing at this) hmph-ed in arrogance "Hah?! You think I would let you go just like that?!" He yelled and smirked. He then extended his hand in front of the woman, "You have to pay! Now, give the money to me!" He yelled again as the group cheered "yeah!" simultaneously. The smirk got wider, "Now! Quick you old woman!"

The woman unconsciously stepped back, though the gang instantly circled her. She then held her bag protectively, "uh... But I... I..." The woman muttered hesitantly.

The man's face turned ugly as he made an eye contact with the whole gang, "Get it." He said. The others began laughing before forcefully took the bag from the woman.

"No! No! Please no!" She screamed while tried her best to prevent them in taking her bag. Eventually, they used a little much of force as they yanked it, making the woman fell to the ground.

Tsuna stared blankly at the scene. Well, he would be lied to himself if he said that he didn't care. He did, though for a different reason. In his opinion, older women are not so suited to be picked up in these days. That whole gang of losers really did have pitiful taste.

"What a group of losers."

The little comment eventually caught the entire participant's attention. The leader growled a bit as he leered at the one who brave enough to say it out loud, "what are you just said kid?!"

Tsuna muted, 'Shit! I just said it out loud. Darn.' He cursed inwardly before sighed, 'there goes all my wishes for today to be just peaceful.' Brown eyes immediately sharpened as he glared menacingly in answering the implied challenge. The gang moved closer to the teen, absolutely forgetting the woman who quickly secured her bag and immediately got away from the scene. Focusing on the woman, Tsuna was late to realize that the gang has encircled him. He hummed in amusement which the leader took it as a sign that the kid underestimated them.

The former scoffed, "Kid nowadays, playing to be a hero and the shit." He glanced at the impassive brunet before smirked, "don't cry to your mother when I break that pretty face of yours." Some whistle followed by snickers and laughs. Tsuna frowned in a slight disgust, "it really is disgusting to be commented as such by the likes of you." He said it as clearly as the day before he blinked, realizing his utterly provocation.

Great. He and his mouth.

Tsuna got in his stance, carefully examined the others' movement. 'It really is not a big deal... But...' His eyes roamed at the surrounding, 'it is TOO crowded. Damn, if it is in a more secluded area, it'll be perfectly fine.' Then, from his left, one of the gang attacked forward which Tsuna easily avoided. He then being attacked again by four people, but the brunet swiftly avoided with ease. The last person unfortunately being chopped down on the neck by Tsuna, instantly making the former immobilize for a while.

Tsuna heaved a sigh, 'it seems it will take time than needed. And if it is, it won't do any good to my side...' He tch-ed before something caught his eyes.

The leader of the gang smirked. Heh, the kid is not so bad. From his movement, he seemed to be used with this kind of thing, 'However, 1 vs a whole gang is definitely his defeat.' he thought as he chuckled in satisfy. "What's wrong kid? Finally being scared?" He mocked as he stared at the unmoved brunet.

The latter suddenly raised his head, "Ah!" He said loudly as he pointed at somewhere behind the gang. They took the bait as their attention reverted to the see what is it, but instead they found nothing weird.

"What the hell are you-Ack!" An unfortunate person halted as a big watermelon hit his stomach. The gang gasped at the state of their partner in crime (bullying a not yet to be an adult is totally a crime) unconsciously laying on the ground beside the gore scene of the broken watermelon (a/n: it wasn't actually gore but far from it, seriously mind my craziness imagination, but if we look from Watermelon kin's point of view, it must be a horrify gore scene; just ignore me) before glared at the only culprit which happened to be disappeared.

"Where is that damn brat go?! Search for him!" The leader commanded in rage as the whole gang scattered in searching for the brunet. "Hey! There he is!" Someone said as he pointed at the running teen that was not far from them. "Get him!" The whole gang immediately followed the teen, completely shutting their ears from the man whose own the inedible watermelon.

"Hey! Damn brats! Pay for the watermelon! Damn!" He shouted angrily but stopped when some money presented in front of him.

"Hm?" He hummed in slight surprise before stared at the woman who smiling apologetically, "I will pay for it, is that alright?" She said as she looked over at the watermelon.

The man grinned, "Of course ma'am! That really helped me!" He said as he took the money. The woman smiled, "it is nothing than what that kind boy did to me. I hope he is fine." She said in worry. The man grinned, "ma'am, teenager in his age is energetic, I am sure he will be fine."

The woman smiled before stared at the direction where the brunet ran off, "I hope so."

"Be careful, boy." She said quietly under her breath.

[000]

"Haah, haah...damn it." Tsuna huff-ed exhaustedly as he leaned his back on a wall. He has been running for almost 5 minutes now and he was freaking tired. 'Those geezers are so damn irritating!' Scowling, Tsuna wiped off the sweat under his chin.

"More importantly..." He mumbled before straightened himself, realizing his surrounding for the first time after running blindly, "where the hell am I?" He asked out loud. He then scanned the area around him before his brown eyes halted, staring in boredom at the huge building that was stood proudly behind him.

Tsuna instantly scoffed, "why here from all places?" That was when the yelling from those bastards who have yet to give up on catching him entered his hearing sense. Cursing quietly, he was about to start running again before he suddenly fell down.

'What the...' Tsuna thought as he caught himself before he can meet the ground. Sweats instantly formed on his forehead, his breath went faster as he clutched his chest.

"Darn...I've reached my limit." He whispered in pain as he tried to calm himself. 'I gotta move.' He noted inwardly. It is then when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Preventing a slight gasp escaped his dry lips, Tsuna turned behind, only to find an ugly face of man he has never seen before, smirked victoriously before muttering, "Caught ya." He then gripped the arm and forcefully straightening the brunet.

The man, who obviously proud to himself for managing to catch the damn brat, mocked, "I won't let you to run away brat." Tsuna turned his head slightly, stared impassively dead on the other's eyes, "Sorry to say this but that thought is really tempting. After all, I am not intended to be caught in the first place, so..." Tsuna said, suddenly squat down before jumped, earning him a slight gasp from the other. Tsuna smirked as he did a flip-back on air before he stepped on the man's shoulder, "farewell." He finished, smirking in a mocking way, before jumped again and successfully passing the tall wall that would surely separated him and the other party.

"Shit! That damn brat!" The man shouted angrily. He was about to walk toward the building's entrance before someone grasp his arm.

"Whoa, whoa! Stop right there dude!" Someone said from behind him. The man tch-ed as he glared at his stupid friend. "The hell! That brat is inside! Aren't we suppose to catch that damn brat!?" The man shouted at his friend who quickly released his hand.

"Calm down man...Geez, I know. I see him jump and using you as foothold to pass the wall but..." The other said before gesture his hand at the sight of the building, "Are you seriously want to go in there?" He asked, voice devoid any emotions but fright and horror.

The man blinked before averting his eyes to look closely at the building. His eyes widened as realization hit him hard in the gut. He then paled as he turned to face his friend, "is it that place...?" He asked carefully.

His friend nodded in certainty, "yeah, it is. Be grateful, I have just saved your sorry ass." His friend then looked at the building again, "well, since the brat that we suppose to catch has gone in to the residence of the real monster himself, I think we have to back out. Let's go to report to the boss." He said as he turned to leave. The other immediately followed along, "hmm, I begin to think that the brat is better be caught by us than that person. If that person meets him, he is sure a dead meat."

The other hummed, "Oh yes. I certainly think so." Then, a light buzz made him fished out his phone from his pocket. He stared at the caller. ID before pressing the "call" button, "Hello boss...yeah...about the brat, I think we have to give up...please, calm down a little first...well, the brat is going into that forbidden area...yeah..." He said as he turned back, roaming his eyes at the sight of the building before his gaze stopped at the plate that hanging on the wall.

"He went into that Namimori Middle School."

[000]

A/n: Heyya guys. I am sorry for the late update. I've my reason. Last week was…hard yet exciting. Ha ha~

Anyway, here is the reply for those who reviewed the previous chapter:

 **CalmCat** -san: If so, then stay to on. I hope you like this chapter.

Cookies? Here. #cakeinhands

Tsuna is as sweet as cookies. No doubt.

Thanks for the review~ :3

 **GraceHeart27** -san: Thank you for the review! Hope you like this chapter~

 **sousie** -san: Here's the update! Thank you and hope you like it!

 **MidnightFyr** -san: Is your table okay? Haha, sorry sorry. Here's the update! Hope you like it! And thank you for the review~

 **Natsu Yuuki-** san: Glad that you like it! He~ make it longer? Okay, I'll try it in the next chapter. Thank you for the review and hope you like it as well!

And finally!BAM! Our skylark will come to the stage in the next chapter! So, stay to on, folks! ^^

Gimme your thoughts! I am craving for them :

P.s: check my Bio please. Thank you.

Ciao! Ciao!

 **SphaleriteMine**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Rebellious Sky"**

Summary: Chap. 1

Disclaimer: (Also) Chap. 1

A/N: After the story~~

[000]

Chapter 4

He landed safely on the tree's branch as a satisfaction smile pinned on his lips. A light chuckle escaped from them before a hiss of pain emitted. Tsuna then leaned on the trunk as he clutched his chest. He inhaled deeply to calm his nerves, "Hah, I really do have to take a break." He mumbled to himself absent-mindedly.

Relaxing his muscles, the teen stared upward and closed his eyes. A light breeze brushed his face soothingly, slowly making his eyes felt heavier. He then let himself be guided by the calm and peaceful surrounding to enter the world of unconsciousness.

[000]

Light chirping-sounds entering his hearing sense as little by little consciousnesses slip-in. A sleepy moan escaped his lips before he struggle to find some comfortable position. Realization of the fact that he has been sleeping on the tree's branch forcefully entered his mind as he immediately wide awake and successfully saving his ass from kissing the ground below.

"That... was close." He muttered in relief. Rearrange his position; he then looked up at the sky. Seeing the sun rose high and lighten up brightly, Tsuna guessed that it was around midday. Well, he didn't wear any watch or brought a handphone. Who's need them anyway?

Allowing a small yawn escaped, he rubbed his eyes to chase away the drowsiness. That was when he finally registered the slightest weight at the top of his head.

Keeping his composure, Tsuna slowly brought his hand up to check what it is. What he found was something really small... soft… and fluffy.

Huh?

Gently wrapping the thing with both of his hands, Tsuna brought them down to his chest level and immediately face to face with a bird.

A freaking round small yellow bird.

His brown eyes blinked. What the hell does a bird do on top of his head?

"You..." Tsuna began, unconsciously, "What are you doing up there?" He asked the bird. It's just stared at him innocently as it turned its small head sideways in a confusing manner.

Really….

Since when did he sensitive with birds feeling? Furthermore, did he just ask the damn unspeakable thing?

Understanding (or not) the question, the bird flew up before settled down comfortably on top of the brunet's head or specifically, his defying gravity hair.

Well, it seems that the bird has found the perfect nest for itself.

As on cue, the bird chirped in bliss.

What. The. Hell?

"Get the hell off of my head," Tsuna quietly said as he tried to push it away. But it seems that the bird was too content that he ignored the brunet.

Tsuna tsk-ed as he tried to push it away. Moving too much, Tsuna didn't register a crack sound coming from the branch and that was when he fell flat on the ground with not so elegantly. Fortunately, there were bushes below. They definitely helped him not to have to bear too much pain. But even so, the dizziness making the world around him spinning and he did not enjoy it. He picked himself from the bushes, eyebrows knitted in annoyance as he stared at the bird which flying happily while chirping that suspiciously like a mocking to him.

Tsuna gritted in annoyance as he tried to catch the bird with no avail. The bird looked like it is having a fun while Tsuna himself definitely not. He was too busy for not noticing another presence that beginning to come closer. And then a light giggle caught his attention.

The brunet then stopped before looked at his back. There stood a girl with shoulder-length light brown hair gigle quitely but stopped when the girl felt the other stares.

"Oh...um...I am sorry for bothering you," she said as she smiled in apologizing. With the way the girl politely speaking, Tsuna felt no harm from her. It's save. He then raised an eyebrow. Seeing this made the girl continue, "You look like you are having fun!" The girl said before smiling cheerfully.

The boy huffed. "I am not." Came a short reply from him. The girl just smiled before she asked, "I presume that you are not a student here then?" She said as she walked closer.

Being shaded by the tree and the bushes making it hard to take a full view of the other so when the girl in the perfect distance, she was awed.

Sharp yet big clear hazel eyes stared lazily at her. His heart-shaped head complementing his beauty features as the knitted eyebrow made his appearances like an adorable bad-boy. She also noted that his build was rather small and delicate for boys but without a doubt perfect for girls. And the soft-looking defying gravity brunet hair just perfectly hugged his delicate face. The girl blushed at the fair and flawless the other has but suddenly feeling somewhat upset at the thought of that the person in front of her was a he instead of a she.

That was when she noticed a few scratches at the boy. She quickly pulled out a few bandages as well before kindly presented it. "Here. You should treat your injuries."

Tsuna, seeing no harm, accepted it before asked, "Are you always carrying these?"

The girl smiled sheepishly. "Oh well, since my brother took a boxing club, I always bring them with me as a first aid."

Tsuna glanced at her. "Hn." A soothing breeze came as the two surrounded by somewhat peaceful silence. Tsuna were about to say something when another voice interrupted.

"KYOKO-CHAN!"

The girl perked up before turned back to answering. "I'm right here Haru-chan!" she then turned again, "I am sorry about-Eh?"

Kyoko stared at nothing but the field, tree, and bushes. Just for that person, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Kyoko-chan, don't leave Haru behind like that-ssu! Mou, what is Kyoko-chan doing here anyway?" The other girl, Haru, asked as soon as she was at the other's side.

"There is this boy I talked to with but now he is gone," Kyoko said before turned to face Haru. "Sorry for leaving you like that." She smiled in apologize.

Haru smiled. "It's okay-ssu, but don't do that again without telling Haru, ne?"

Kyoko smiled cheerfully. "Okay!" The two began to walk away. "Let's eat the bentos before the bell rings!" Haru said as she picked up pace. Kyoko, followed Haru from behind just agreed inwardly as her eyes trailed at the back. "I wish I could meet him again," she mumbled before catching up with the other.

[000]

Hazel eyes stared downward from the rooftop. Well, he didn't mind talking to that girl but another one came and might be joined were his cue to leave. After all, he didn't want to spend more times in this place.

Tsuna walked around a bit before jumped down to the ground. He landed safely before his eyes suddenly widened and without taking a breath, he forcefully brought himself to hide in the nearest hiding place namely bushes. Again.

He felt an unpleasant presence just now that coming exactly from his back. He tried to conceal his own presence as he looked for the source. But it seems that all gone waste as soon as he heard the song which awfully loud to him; which suspiciously coming from the top of his head.

"Mi~dori no tanabiku...Namimori no~"

Tsuna blinked. All the previous alerts were down to the maximally minimum level.

"What the-?" The brunet lost all his composure as he startled in which he too missed the light steps that coming closer to him. The bird, sense the presence that it is familiar with, immediately left from the top of the brunet's head.

The flapping sounds caught Tsuna's attention as his view pinned on that yellow bird which was now flying toward the...

Tsuna widening his eyes. 'Shit!' He cursed quietly while trying to conceal his presence once more, though the part of him said that it was too late but then the thought of the place he was now was just where common people attend to, was enough to push him to do that anyway. Well, it doesn't mean that he was different. No, he was just, you see, a bit special. Yeah. A bit.

Regardless of that, his intuition was flare up, somewhat telling him that he needed to extra careful handling these matter. Believing his intuition more than anything, he composed himself. Blank expression settled firmly on his face as he observed the uninvited guest.

There, in front of him, stood someone who looked around his age, maybe 2 or 3 years older, but nonetheless the scary expression which shouldn't be fitted nicely on the face of junior high school-er defied his assumptions. A straight posture and composed demeanor would meant that this guy is someone that not supposed to be taken lightly. The arm badge that has "disciplinary committee" written in kanji hung loosely at the arm of the blazer he wore. And lastly, that yellow bird is strangely fitted to the entire image. How is that even possible?

Okay, wrong point, Tsuna, wrong point.

That was when the black steel orbs stared right at his hazel ones. Tsuna was almost taken aback but able to control himself in the last minute. Seeing that his effort to hide was now useless, taking a breath, he stood up, revealing himself to the guest.

[000]

Black steel eyes stared in a calculating way at the stranger that stood not too far from him. A new face which mean that he wasn't a student in his school. Then, it only mean one thing.

"A trespassing herbivore, I see," he said in impassive tone.

The brunet stared blankly at the other. 'Trespassing? No, wait. Herbivore? Seriously? Another well done, Tsuna. You met with another weird people. This time is a biology maniac. Great. Just great. What a memorable journey,' he commented sarcastically to himself.

While the brunet was busy to reminding himself how wonderful his 'journey' this time, the other party silently observe him. There was something….off about the kid. Even though he is shorter, his face showed maturity. He even pulled a perfect poker face.

The two simultaneously locked in a staring contest. Slowly, Tsuna walked carefully toward a tree that stood not too far from his place and of course, the other mirroring his action as well.

Well, having something secure your back is better that nothing.

Black eyes still locked on the impassive hazel one. The fact that he can't read the other's emotion made him fed-up, yet….

.

.

.

He felt a sudden excitement. Oh right, this feeling….when was the last time he countered such as opponent?

"Wao."

He noted that the simple sound was enough to catch the other's full attention. Smirking, he then raised his tonfas up.

"For breaking into the school grounds, I shall bite you to death." Declaring his famous catchphrase, he aimed forward faster than any human should be.

[000]

Tsuna stared at the black haired teen—no, not the person, but around his hands actually. Is...is that tonfas? Yeah...that's definately tonfas but wait. He is high-schooler. Right. Then aren't tonfas illegal for him then? Or did his didaskaleinophobia is that extent for he to miss the legality of the weapon? Or maybe...

Those are just... toys?

The last thought forcefully cut down as the other talked, "For breaking into the school ground, I shall bite you to death." Tsuna's eyes widened slightly, 'Bite? Bite?! What the hell would he meant by that?' Now, the brunet does sure that he met with insane people.

Not paying attention, Tsuna almost got hit by the other who suddenly strike forward faster than what he thought the other supposed to be.

The brunet somehow managed to move aside in a split second. As the result, the previous tree was caught in the attack as the tonfas were impaled at the trunk. Tsuna, eyes widened in seeing the impact, gulped, "Shoot. Those are as hell as the real thing." He whispered under his breath.

'This guy really does need to be taken seriously.' Tsuna repositioned himself. Eyes became sharp as he concentrated at the other's movement. Eventually, a slight smirk carved on his lips, "Dang, this gonna be fun." He commented before closing his eyes.

Black steel ones watched in mild amusement as the air around the brunet began to change. Being able to avoid the attack in that split time. "Heh," he mumbled in excitement as his lips turned up a bit. Maybe...

This herbivore would worth his time.

Right on that, the other's eyes snapped open before he suddenly appeared behind him. The steel black eyes widened slightly before a loud crash emitted.

Tsuna landed on the ground, face devoid any emotion as he kept his gaze on the person who still stood unscratched. He noticed the other's eyes gleamed in excitement. Tsuna then realize something.

This biology maniac loves to fight.

And he stupidly pulled the trigger on.

The other watched in amusement as the brunet's mood became gloomy. Whatever caused it, he didn't care. As long as he was able to fight this interesting herbivore, it was more than enough. After all,

Hibari Kyoya loves to biting herbivores to death.

[000]

A/n: Shoot! 2k words (Mission of making it longer: Accomplish! XD )

Okay, sorry for the late update and thank you for those who has been patiently waiting for it!

To be honest, I kinda lost motivation and with the upcoming college (within a week from now), I can't promise you for a fast update. It might be longer than what you and even myself have thought. Besides, the major which I took is limited free-time which making it harder Q^Q

Regardless, I'm still continuing it. Ha ha ha :3

I hope you like this chapter as well. I kinda rushed so I am sorry for the lack grammar (_ _)

Have a nice day ^^

.

.

.

Ciao, ciao!

SphaleriteMine


	5. Chapter 5

**"** **Rebellious Sky"**

 _Summary and Disclaimer:_ _-_ _Chapter 1_

 _Warning: I am beyond tired that I don't even care anymore_ orz

Chapter 5

Tsuna began to think whether this man is definitely not a human or just ridiculously strong.

Both sides continuously attacked one another and neither of them slowing the pace but instead increasing it more. Avoiding a blow, Tsuna jumped back, making some safe distance from the other. As he observes, he knew that the man did not have any slight will to stop nor take a break, which actually is a bad news for Tsuna. Well, the latter knew that he wasn't in the condition to participate in such as heated fight. He needed to run away, before something he did not rather go through, happens.

The brunet began to look for an escape, but his opponent seemed to realize it for he then jumped forward to deliver another blow. Tsuna quickly avoid it by moving to his left side. "Tch." The latter mumbled, face contorted in annoyance. He realized that the other provocating him to fight-back and Tsuna would gladly to do just so if it absolutely is in his favors. The moment he took the bait then it is game over for him. With that, Tsuna restrained himself as he heaved a sigh to gather his composure back.

'I can't believe my supposed peaceful walk in a fine morning day turned out to be a fight with someone whose hobby is biting innocent people with tonfas around just like a lion on loose.' Tsuna thought bitterly as he defends from another blow. 'Dammit. If the original plan were happen, I probably in somewhere cozy, with all of that dessert want-' he almost missed the attack from his opponent but managed to avoid it in a millisecond. That seemed to surprise the other if his widened steel-black eye wasn't an enough prove. 'Okay. I shall back to the matter at hand.' He decided after _that_.

'Maybe...' finally, when something more appropriate happened to stop-by in his mess state of mind, pop up, 'I could use _it_ just for getting away.' With that thought, he suddenly run as fast as he can toward the nearest tree. He glared when the other immediately appear on his way. Without losing a pace, Tsuna brought his hands up, open his palms in a manner of ready to take the blow. As both of them almost crashed together, Tsuna's eyes sharped as a gleam of orange flashed.

Hibari's eyes slightly widened as the brunet caught both of his tonfas bare-handedly before the latter lift his feet from the ground and using the impact to pass from above him. He landed gracefully on the ground behind him before bolted to the tree and immediately jumped up. Hibari quickly concentrate to pinpoint the brunet, only to see the teen jumped from the trunk to pass the tall wall.

Hibari then bolted to the entrance, having no intention to letting the herbivore get away so easily. Bringing his tonfas up, he turned left where the other should be.

Only to see no one but the empty road.

"Tch."

[000]

Tsuna huffed as he rested his back on a wall. Really, he absolutely choose wrong decision to visit this place which never ever happened before because you see, he has this intuition that strangely alarmed him whenever something amiss will happen. And since the so called intuition didn't flare off, he thought it was just like any other days.

Any other days my ass! It was so very wrong since the beginning and he should have notice it once that group of geezer tainted his peaceful walk. Great, from all of days, today just happened to be the day of his intuition rebelled against him and God, how lame did he just thought of that. He instantly blames the heat for getting on him. Anyway, he was currently hiding on a certain alley after making sure that he was completely save and away from that tonfa-man. Much alive and kicking.

He then stared above to see that the sun is still as high and bright as ever. Ugh, really…he doesn't have any hatred toward the sunlight but _this_ intensity was out of his tolerance. He put his hoodie on as he gulped, frowned when he felt his throat dry. He needed water. Like, really really surely undoubtly needs water.

"Darn..." He mumbled tiredly as he pushed on to his feet and began to walk out of the alley for searching a nearest convenience store. Right when he stepped out, he heard all too familiar sound of automatic bell from his left and immediately turned.

At least, his wish came true which effectively preventing curses in every language he knew from escaping his mouth.

"Talk about perfect timing." He mumbled as he jogged over to the entrance. As the automatic door opened, the brunet then continues his way to the numerous aisles. Taking a cold water bottle and a chocolate bar, he then went to the cashier. Since there wasn't any beeline, he immediately put the things for the cashier to check the price. Meanwhile, Tsuna was about to take out his wallet when he registered unusual lightness in his pocket.

Confused, Tsuna checked for another place. Nowhere. He then began to search carefully to the point that he didn't even hear how much the price are.

"Um, Sir?" The cashier called.

"Wait." Tsuna immediately said (well, it is more like a demand though) as he concentrates the whereabouts of his wallet. 'Think Tsuna, where the hell did it possibly be? Is it fall when the fight? If it is, I should considering about bribing this man. But I'm sure it's not around that time…Lesse, when I left home, I put it on somewhere-Oh. _Oh_.' His eye widened in remembrance then he silent for a while before muttering bluntly, "I forgot my wallet.

The cashier blinked and monotonously said, "If so, I am sorry, Sir, but we have to put it back to place." He was about to touch it but the brunet immediately intervene, "hold on, I really need it. Can...Can I pay them in some other way?" He asked suggestively.

The cashier immediately answered, "I am sorry Sir but that's against our policy."

"But—" Tsuna was about to start an argument when another voice spoke up.

"Excuse me, but what's the matter?"

The brunet immediately turned back to found a tall man stood behind him. The cashier also took notice of the man as he pointedly explain, "the kid did not have any money to buy these things, Sir."

Tsuna's mood immediately darkened at the word "kid". Isn't he called him _Sir_ a while ago? How did it changed so fast? Well, that's not the point. The point is; he was 17 for heaven sakes! He is legally an adult! "I said I forgot my wallet." He said it in an obvious irritated tone, "and I am not a kid." he added but openly ignored by the cashier man.

The tall stranger nodded before smiling politely, "I see. In that case, I will pay for this man behalf. How much is it?" The cashier stared for a while before muttering the price and took the things into a plastic bag.

Tsuna, who has been watching quietly at the side line, blinked twice. He kept his gaze pinned on the man as the cashier handed the plastic bag to him. Muttering a small thank, the man then turned to him and began to walk closer. Soon enough, a plastic bag containing his needs, presented before him.

"Here you are." The man said while smiling kindly. Tsuna made no gesture to take the plastic though. He just stood there, eyeing it a little longer before brings his view up to stare at the man, all the while chanting 'curse you tall people' in the back of his mind.

Tsuna would be lying if he said that the man in front of him wasn't gorgeous. The blonde hair and the clear blue eyes is enough for catching people's attention. He noted somewhere in his mind that all of the people in the store were eventually stare at this man, mostly the women population. If that wasn't charming enough, the little action he just did make them all went dreamy.

But Tsuna—

He then muttered in an icy tone, "I despise people like you." The sentence came out, loud and clear as the day outside.

—hate that.

[000]

Giotto was, in a lack of words, shocked.

Apparently, the kid he had just help was saying something that he did not have any slight idea that will come up. He…he didn't prepare something like this. For the second though, what had he done wrong for deserving such a mental blow? God, he actually went through three seconds of breakdown from now.

There was a thick silence that surrounds them before the kid casually took the plastic bag that he offered him before. "I'll pay you back. Someday." He muttered before turned to leave the store. Still in the state of healing after the breakdown he had just gone through, Giotto's brain took a longer second to registering the saying.

"Someday huh. That's… really _convincing_." The blonde mumbled not small enough because the kid immediately answered, "then you just probably have to let it go or let the fate decide for it. Choose." The kid's back then swallowed by the store's door while Giotto surely didn't want to be in there anymore.

"Oh! There you are Giotto. Look, is it what you are looking for—what's with the face?" G asked as his eyebrow raising.

"Oh. G." the other answered weakly before adding, "about that…what face?" G stared, unimpressed at all. "You know what? Never mind. Let's go." He said before walked towards the entrance, Giotto followed behind him. "But G, we aren't done yet—"

"Well…" G cut him, "I'd better take you back to home since you look like you just witnessing Lambo ate your birthday cake and I don't want to be questioned 'bout it." That effectively shut Giotto's mouth up.

[000]

After exiting the store, Tsuna immediately fished out the water bottle from the plastic bag that hangs around his wrist. Opening it with ease, he gulped amount of water until he felt enough.

He swiped the remaining water off of his lips in satisfaction. Still walking, he then put the empty bottle back to the bag and fish out the chocolate bar. Noticing a trash bin, he threw the plastic bag that went in with ease. The brunet stared at the sweet in hand. He contemplated whether to eat it now or save it for later. Somewhere in the process, his thought suddenly swirled back to that stranger.

Regardless at how Tsuna handled the whole situation, frankly, he felt something off about the man. His institution told so and the brunet choose to believe it. See? Even after the rebellious act ordeal, Tsuna still believes in his institution since it had saved him many times before but truthfully its mostly because it is a part of him and Tsuna just loves himself that much.

Back to the man, he gave off this vibes that somewhat make him feel this unidentified feeling and he...didn't like it.

"THERE HE IS!" A sudden shout cut his train of thought forcefully as the brunet turned behind. Shit! Those geezer again! He tch-ed before pocketing the chocolate bar then run away. He heard those angry yells that told him to stop but of course, he ignored; are they stupid or stupidity is all they made of? Seriously. The brunet then entered the nearest alley as a smirk made its way to his lips. The angry mob followed behind before everything went silence.

[000]

"So, all that caused _this_ is because something a random kid told you?" G asked seriously and Giotto answered by nodding hesitantly. There was a five seconds pause before G thrown up in laughter.

Well, Giotto certainly had a few screws loose long time ago for befriended this bastard who laughing his ass off when he was suffering a mental breakdown. Maybe, he should do some considering before telling something embarrassing things like this to someone, because G, _his best friend and right-hand man_ , proved to be a terrible listener.

'ha—haha…sorry about that. So tell me, what exactly this brat said?" G asked and is that excitement he heard? Giotto gave him a blank stare before mumbled, "He said that he despise…me." he whispered for the last part and damn, he could hear a crack sound in his newly rebuilt mentality.

G stared at him like some professional detective do to a suspect of a serial killer in questioning session which making Giotto kinda nervous, "Giotto, what exactly are you doing to that kid?" G asked and after some pleading, bribing, and sulking from Giotto's side, the blonde began to tell the story's detail.

Several uh-huh and sulking passed before G commented, "But you know, what that kid's said is quite ironically related to our job and all." G gave him a knowing look while Giotto frowned. "What about that? We are just a vigilante group. Nothing else."

The pink-haired sighed, "Of course, just a vigilante group who feared by all of the mafias in the world and also took control in the underworld. Yeah, sounds pretty generic for me." G said before turning to starting the car and Giotto just stayed silent in the passenger seat.

[000]

Tsuna blinked. And blinked again. He heard the sound of engine on. Shit! The car he was in was moving. Damn!

He began to reach for the ceiling before trying to push it slowly before realizing that it didn't budge even slightly and trying with more effort in which fruitless. He almost cursed loudly but held himself just in time. He didn't want to cause himself any more trouble.

How did he end up in this situation?

Simple. Well apparently, after he entered the alley, there was this quite luxury car which surprisingly parked in there. Thinking that fighting is more troublesome and also he suddenly not in the mood too, he decided to hide by invited himself to entering the car's trunk that once again, surprisingly left unlocked. The thought of it might be a trap did pass his mind but he just shrugged it off and carelessly went it. Slowly closing the lid, he waited quietly as the sound of the gang furiously looking for him arrived. It took some time before the gang went to somewhere. As the sound began to fade away, the tiredness took better of him then he unconsciously fallen into a deep slumber.

Before being awakened by the car's engine that roared to live.

"Damn..." He muttered quietly, 'I need to get out as soon as possible.' He then reaching for the lid again. 'But, how?!' he tried to push it but it still won't budged. His knee unintentionally hit the car and he grimaced at the loud sound.

'Shit. I am done.'

-[000]-

A/n: I am still alive people. I am glad I am.

Anyway, I hope you satisfied with this chapter since, even though I finished majority of it long time ago, when I reread again, I am literally face-palmed and so revised some here and there.

And about the next chapter…well, let's hope I can survive the world so that I can upload it. But well, expect it around the end of January 2016 though. Maybe. Maaaaaaybeee.

I shall thank you for everyone who favorite-d and followed this story and maaan, you probably don't know how stupid I look like when seeing those numbers.

And yeah, I also give tons of thanks for **_PrettyStarsInTheSky_** , **_Aniver22_** , **_history_** , **_Natsu Yuuki_** , **_Blazin'Blue_** , and **_Guest_** who have reviewed for the last chapter. I really do appreciate them since that's the only source of will that have pushed me to updating a new chapter. Thank you so much! Reading you guys happy makes me happy too :')

That's all then. Stay to on folks.

 _Regards_ ,

 **SphaleriteMine**


	6. Chapter 6

" **Rebellious Sky** "

 _Summary and Disclaimer: -Chapter 1_

 _Beta-ed by_ **VocaloidAllenWalker** _and_ **Van-Choco-illa (Choco)**

[-]

Chapter 6

"Shit. I am done."

As if on cue, the car slowed down to a stop while Tsuna waited with baited breath. It was the longest three minutes he ever gone through before the car chose to move again.

The brunet blinked emptily as he mumbled, "...or not."

His shoulder then slumped down in relax. A minute later, he scowled, "Tch. What a pity. There goes my chance to lighten up the mood," he muttered as the brunet moved to have a comfortable position.

"Ugh, can this place become any narrower than it already is?" He grunted out in annoyance before settling in.

Hearing nothing but the sound of the engine, Tsuna was unconsciously drifted by his thoughts.

Something similar like this had happened when he was 9.

It was the time when he still hadn't trust Akito at all; therefore he often tried run away. Unfortunately, one way or another, the older always managed to find him. Thinking about it again, the present Tsuna was sure that sneaky bastard had put a transmitter on him back then. The old he must be too innocent for not noticing such a dirty trick.

Anyway, it was one of those occasions where he was trying to fool the older by asking to play hide-and-seek. The latter was more than happy to agree and Tsuna also played along by pretending to be excited as well (He was such an actor, wasn't he?). And so, with Akito being the seeker, Tsuna took his opportunity by hiding inside the nearest car's trunk.

He knew how to pick a lock. All he need was a string and consider it done.

Once inside, he closed the trunk hood with a gentle clack and waited patiently for a chance to escape when the older was not in a close range. But before he knew it, he was dozing off for who knew long.

He woke up with a start and panicked a bit as he processed to open the lid only to find that it won't budge no matter how hard he tried. He tried twice but it was all pointless. And it was not helping at all with the way his breath shortened as he felt the lack of oxygen. In no time, he collapsed with his view gone blur and his chest felt tightened.

That time, Tsuna was sure that he will die.

He slowly felt numbness at his feet and hands, his head was swirling in pain and everything suddenly gone quiet. The last thought he had back then was maybe, die like this wouldn't be so bad.

His eyes almost shut down close when the lid burst open forcefully in sudden and Tsuna's body automatically took in all the oxygen that he could into his lungs.

Minutes later, when the brunet finally regained the control of his body, he found himself embraced firmly by someone familiar.

It was none other than Akuto.

His eyes widened slightly and were about to struggle but stopped abruptly when he heard a whispering voice.

"It's okay. He's gonna be okay. He's gonna be okay."

The sentence was repeated over and over again, like a chant. Tsuna had the feeling that it wasn't meant for him but mainly for the person itself.

The brunet hesitated for a while before calling out. "Hey..." His voice was harsh and it turned out lowly and roughly than he thought it would be.

Akito suddenly looked down to him and Tsuna was taken aback as he saw the flow of tears coming from the older's eyes.

"I-" he tried but forcefully cut off.

"ARE YOU A MORON?! WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? IF I WERE A BIT LATE, YOU COULD HAVE—!" the older abruptly stopped, not brave enough to push himself to finish the sentence.

Tsuna was shocked for a brief before he frowned. "I-I was hiding... a—and dozed off. That's all."

"DON'T JUST SAY "THAT'S ALL"! I WAS... I WAS..." Akito suddenly hugged the brunet again before quietly muttered, "I was worried, stupid. Please... please do not do that again. Don't leave me please." And tighten his arms.

Tsuna tried hard not to hug back and repeatedly told himself not to be lured by those meaningless words _again_. He was sick of received them. He should be unaffected by now but...

Why was his chest feel in pain?

In the end, Tsuna was brought back to home and was scolded all night by the older.

That time, the brunet decided that the nagging Akito is such a pain in the ass.

 _'Come to think again, after that I never tried to run away anymore, didn't I?'_ The present Tsuna thought before closing his eyes.

"Leaving, huh?"

[000]

 _BANG!_

"Huh?" Blue eyes blinked in confusion. "G, did you hear that?" Giotto asked his right hand man curiously.

G looked at him through the front mirror. "Hear what?" he asked back.

The blonde was frowned before answering. "I just heard a noise from the trunk, I think?"

The pink-haired man raised an eyebrow. "Really? I didn't hear anything though."

"Uh-huh. Maybe I am just hearing things," Giotto said as he leaned against the seat.

"Are you sure?" G asked as he slowed down the car to the side road and turned off the engine. He then looked back at Giotto. "Want me to check?"

"Oh no, no. you don't have too." The blonde was giving a "no" gesture. "It's probably nothing. Let's just go back. We don't want to keep the others waiting any longer, do we?" he stated reassuringly.

G shrugged before facing forward, turning the car on again and continue down the road. "Whatever you say then."

The trip from Namimori to the mansion normally take 45 minutes as the building was somewhere in a desolate area. It was all for the society safety. They did not want to unintentionally involving innocent citizen with their dangerous routine.

It was 15 minutes of comfortable silence before Giotto decided to break it.

"G..." he called as he straightened up.

"I thought you were asleep." G replied as he turning the wheel to left. Well, he did think that the blonde was sleeping in the back, since everything was so peacefully quiet.

"Nah, I am not really that sleepy," the blonde said lightly. "By the way G, can I ask you something?" he continued.

 _Oh._ The appointed right-hand man perked at that. "Hm? What is it?"

"How's everyone doing?"

G blinked. "Everyone? Well, they are fine and lively as always."

Yeah. They are fine and _too_ lively as always. _'I should add that "too",'_ he noted inwardly.

 _'_ _That aside, Giotto must have really missed everyone.'_ That thought brought a little smile on G's face.

"Is that so? Well then." The other's tone suddenly went low in which making G a little bit worried.

"How much the reparation fees from the past 3 months cost?"

G forcefully slammed his foot on the break as the car halted before stopped abruptly in the middle of the road.

While the pink-haired man sat stunned in his seat, the other one, which likely to be the cause, was taking the situation all too well if what have just happened did not even caused him to batting an eye was any indication.

Truthfully speaking, G actually needed three seconds longer to process the question and the most intelligence answer that he can give was, "Hah?"

Giotto rolled his eyes. "Although I believe you heard me clearly, I can always repeat it if you want." He said in an eerie calm tone that sent chill to G's spine.

"No," G was replying too quickly. "It's just... What the hell with that question?"

Heaving a deep, heavy sigh, the blonde leaned back again.

"Nothing. I just don't want to get all surprised by the time I see those numbers. I have the feeling that I might faint from the shock of seeing them."

 _Ugh_. Giotto cringed at his own reply.

When the other was about to reply, the barrage of honks brought him back to the fact that he was being a hindrance for stopping in the middle of a road, in the middle of a day.

Moving the car's gear, G slowly brought the car to move again, "What I want to say is, I thought you are used to that already. We are talking about the family after all; there has never been a day where something still intact when you are away for weeks. Heck, even an hour neither."

Giotto slumped. "And here I hope for them to give me some break. You crushed my hope faster than me hoping for it. Darn you."

G blinked in surprise before a smirk appeared on his handsome face, not that Giotto could see tough.

"Well, isn't that nice? Seeing you stress and all. I am sorry Giotto, but you have to see it yourself. I don't want to ruin my only source of entertainment." The playful but honest tone laced in his words.

Giotto paused before throwing an accusation look at him. "Are you implying that my pitifully stress state is your personal stress reliever?"

"Who knows. Maybe?" G smirked playfully.

Giotto, not really delighted to hear that answer, frowned. "Since when did you become such a jerk?" That came out a little bit serious than it should have been.

G smiled. "I am calling this loving attitude." The reply was rather bit creepy if you ask Giotto personally.

Now, the blonde was worried. "G, there is something seriously wrong in your head."

The other hummed. "Is that so? Well, maybe I need a month break?" He raised an eyebrow while meeting Giotto blank gaze through the front mirror.

The blonde slowly smile sweetly, so sweet that it made G cringed inwardly.

 _Uh-oh._ He stepped on a land mine.

"Or maybe I can give you more paperwork. There are plenty of them that need to be taken care for. What do you think?"

"Thanks for the offer but I am perfectly fine as it is now. I just think that I should arrange a date soon with my private time for the sake of my sanity though." With that, the trip continued peacefully.

[000]

Tsuna slowly open up his eyes as he stared in daze.

 _'Hm? When did I doze off?'_ He sat up weakly, completely forgot that he was inside a trunk. As a result, his head bumped with the trunk lid.

"Ouch! The hell?" he muttered in pain before the entire event crashed down onto his mind in sudden.

Understanding his current pitiful situation, the brunet messaged his head as a bump was likely beginning to form.

"That's right. I am trapped. How could I forget?" he asked rhetorically as he frowned. "It's getting hot in here. Crap, this is bad." He unconsciously fanning his shirt as his brain worked fast.

"Guess there isn't another way but to break through, huh," Tsuna heaved a deep sigh before fisting his hands.

With not much effort, the lid flew open with a loud bang followed almost simultaneously and Tsuna take his chance immediately to inhale all the oxygen he can took in, all the way thanking the Mother Nature.

Satisfied, he silently jumped out of the trunk and landed safely on the ground. He then proceeds to stretching his hands and feet that felt stiff from bending too long.

"Freedom sure is the greatest thing," he mumbled serenely.

Sighing in content, Tsuna finally scanned his surroundings properly. He then looked up to the dark sky. It seemed that he was trapped longer than he thought.

As he can see so far, there were nothing but trees, trees, and lots of trees everywhere. Seems that he was somewhere on a mountain, probably, which far far away from the nearest town down there. All he could hear were the cicadas singing harmoniously and the soft sounds of leaves colliding by the night breezes.

"Aah, shit. It's so cold here," he mumbled while zipping up his jacket.

Bringing his palms together, he began to rub them to produce some warmth and exhaling slowly where the cloud of steam was clearly visible.

Thinking that it might be foolish to just stand there, doing nothing but waiting to freeze up to death, the brunet walked aimlessly just to keep himself warm and awake. That was when he noticed dim lights came from the lined big trees.

Curious, he walked closer toward them, keeping alert on if anything suddenly stepped out from nowhere. Frowning in anticipation, he brought himself to walk further into the trees through the small gap around them. It was quite dangerous if he was walked without any light resource though. Who knows if there was some trap that was setting somewhere.

But, thanks to the aforementioned dim light, the brunet somehow could watch his steps. He then noticed a gleam on a ground as he walked faster towards it. Kneeling, he took the gleaming thing that surprisingly turned out to be an empty shell of bullet. Not just that, after closer inspection, there were lots of them scattered around him.

 _NGING~_

The small and familiar high-pitched noises seemed so much louder in this quietness which Tsuna did not happy at all. This annoying noises...

Tsuna sighed deeply before standing up and continuing walking, openly ignored the newly discovered surrounding. Clicking his tongue, he walked faster toward the other side. The walk, however, turned into a run before it quickly escalated to a dash as a small colony of mosquitoes following close behind him, mutely declaring their one-sided decision to have him as a fresh dinner. Thing is...

Tsuna _hates_ mosquitoes.

They are just... _ugh_.

Finally out of the small forest and away from those vampire-y insects, the brunet took a deep breath. "I should do some exercise," he noted breathlessly.

"Right." He then stared up blankly at a certain building that stood in its glory.

"A mansion in the middle of somewhere?" Tsuna asked tonelessly.

"Great," he sighed before pinched his nose tiredly.

That was when he heard rushed sounds that keep getting louder and louder.

 _Mm?_

In an instant, Tsuna found himself surrounded by hundreds of mini robots. One that looked different from the others, moved forward. Its head looked up and Tsuna was slightly taken aback.

" **Scanning complete**. _Result:_ **Unregistered User**. _Status:_ **Not specified**."

 _'_ _Huh? The hell is this thing said?'_

Suddenly feeling off, Tsuna backed slowly before a crackle sound caught him. Looking down, the brunet awkwardly lifted his left foot as a newly bloom pink rose-like flower contorted flatly on the ground along with a few leafs right below the lifted foot.

Oops.

" **Vandalism exposed**. _Specification:_ **Violation and Trespassing**. _Status:_ **Orange**. _Proceeding:_ **Arrestment**."

"Huh?" The brunet automatically raised his head only to see the change in the robot's eyes. _Uh-oh_. "It's getting damn annoying," he spat before ready in stance. The robots suddenly stilled.

" _Warning:_ **Resistances behaviour detected**. _Status escalated to level:_ **Red**. _Proceeding:_ **Forceful Arrestment**."

"That sounded _so_ bothersome," Tsuna commented shortly before kicking the robot effortlessly without warning. It flied rapidly as it crashed into a tree before producing clouds of grey smoke.

Tsune smirked in satisfaction. _Yeah! Nice kick!_

" _Damage level:_ **97%**. _Status:_ **Defined Threat**. _Level:_ **Black**. _Proceeding:_ **In process**."

The brunet groan in exasperation. "Gah! I shouldn't have done that!"

" _Process complete_. **Annihilation Permitted**."

"Fuck!" Tsuna cursed as he runs looking for an escape. "Today is officially not my day," he added.

Familiar noises caught his attention as he automatically looks behind.

"You have got to be kidding me."

All the robots suddenly have equipped with various dangerous looking things that definitely _real_ and guess what? Each of them was aimed at him.

" _Annihilation will be in 3, 2, 1..._ "

"Wait! Shit—"

" **FIRE** _._ "

The loud explosion was roughly shattering the loud silence into pieces.

-[000]-

 _Heyya! How's life doing? Mine's pretty sucks._

 _Regardless, I am happy to manage uploading this chapter after_ so long _. Kinda lose motivation and all, but alerts came unexpectedly and did turn things good._

 _I don't have much to say but thank you for the reviews and alerts! I am so happy :'D_

 _Drop some cookies (I need them!) or something that makes me know I am not the only one who enjoying this story so far :')_

 _Thanks for reading this till the end :D Have a nice day!_

 _Regards,_

 **SphaleriteMine**

 _P.s: Muscle, muscle! Hustle, hustle!_ ;'D


	7. Chapter 7

**Rebellious Sky**

Summary and Disclaimer: Chap. 1

Beta-ed by **Revoier**

 **A/n:** Please read the note at the end. Thank you.

 **Chapter 7**

"WELCOME HOME, BOSS!"

Giotto may sound sentimental about this but he was touched at the surprising welcome party which especially made for him by his family. Although he noted that most of them already ate the served foods, he's still touched nonetheless.

"Thank you everyone," he said as he smiled softly. "I am home."

Right on cue, the self-proclaimed of the most faithful member of the family and the brother of G, Gokudera Hayato, literally threw himself forward before exaggeratedly bowing ninety degrees in a blessed and holy gesture.

"I am so glad for your safe return, Boss! As the appointed keeper of the house, I manage to keep these troublemakers in place!" he reported with such proud tone which makes G almost regretting his old self for letting him and Giotto met.

And still self-debating it even now.

Giotto nodded awkwardly, a little bit surprised at the sudden proclamation. "Uh-huh. Keep it up, Hayato. I am expecting no less from you." As if that wasn't enough, he just has to give the finishing blow, smiling oh so charmingly.

Gokudera otherwise barely narrowing his eyes at the dazzling and high intensity of that one bright smile could give. G glared at them and their absurd interaction. He bet that the blonde did not have the slightest idea how his smile can affect his brother so much.

So much that it put him in shame.

"Welcome home, Boss. Thank you for the hard work." The Japanese man greeted as he smiled at the blonde. The latter smiled back.

"Yes. To you as well, Asari."

Asari laughed. "Haha, even though all I done was just watching the house."

Giotto shook his head. "And that is more than enough, really," he assured.

"Gyahahaha! Too bad Gio-nii! Ore-sama ate all the goodies! Gyahaha!" A kid in afro said confidently as he laughed out loudly.

Giotto squatted down as the kid run toward him, the former smiled a little bit sheepishly.

"Haha, yes. It certainly too bad for me," he said with a hint of sadness. He was being honest, okay? He was looking forward for the food, to be frank. He kinda missed how Japanese food taste since he was fed up with Italian cuisines.

The kid stared at him before fishing something out from his afro, it was a grape candy. He then extended his little hand toward Giotto.

"Since Gio-nii looked so pitiful, Ore-sama will give you his favourite grape candy," the kid said before receiving a sudden light punch on his head.

"IT HURTS!" he screamed as he glared at the suspect. "Baka Hayato! Why punch Ore-sama?!" the kid yelled while pointing a finger.

Gokudera held up his fist that shaking visibly. "You, Ahoshi, dare to call Boss pitiful?!" he yelled in the same stubbornness tone before the two broke up into a childish bickering.

When Giotto was about to stop them, a pat on his shoulder prevent him for doing so. Turned out it was G's.

"Just leave them be. They will stop when they tired. I _personally_ thought that was their own way to show their affection," he said slightly before rummaging his pocket in search for the cigarettes. "Ah, damn," he muttered to himself but it was loud enough for the blonde to hear him.

"What's wrong?" Giotto asked.

"I run out of cigarettes," G answered in annoyed tone while the former frowned.

"I really think you should fix that habit. Smoking is not good for your health," Giotto lectured smoothly, earning him a strange look from G.

"What are you? My mom?" he asked with an unbelievable tone.

Giotto smacked him on his back with an unnerving blank stare. "Ouch! I was just joking. It hurts you know," G said as he messaged his back.

"I _intended_ it to be," the blonde answered menacingly.

Everyone was letting themselves enjoying the welcome party for an hour before a chubby man in black suit came to Giotto with laptop in hand.

"Excuse me, Boss. The head of Leichktman Family and five others want to have a private video conference with you, Sir," the man informed politely as his fingers kept typing familiarly on the keyboard.

Giotto put down his champagne. "Right, I almost forgot. What time is it again, Giannini?"

The man, Giannini, looked down on the monitor before looking up again. "Approximately 15 minutes from now, Sir."

The blonde sighed. _Work would never give him a break, huh?_

"G, sorry but I have to leave the party. I need to attend a meeting on the basement. Also, tell everyone I am sorry." he smiled in apologizing manners before receiving G's nod of approval.

"Sure. No worries. They certainly understand," the pink-haired man said reassuringly.

Giotto smiled in relief. "Yeah. Thanks, G." The blonde then left with Giannini following behind him.

The two then went to basement and it took 10 minutes to reach the private meeting room. Giannini opened the room and let Giotto enter first before him. Putting down his laptop, the chubby man went to the control monitor before doing his job to connecting the site to the others families. He finished in putting up a firewall and others necessary protection beforehand to avoid any interruptions from outsiders.

As the bar of loading process popped up on the monitor, Giannini bowed slightly. "I have finished my job. Please excuse me, Sir," he said politely before Giotto gave him a nod.

"Yes. Thank you, Giannini." The man quickly took his laptop before exiting the room quickly.

Hearing soft noises of click, Giotto inhaled slowly as he closing his eyes.

Today was one of those days where Giotto just wish to lying lazily on his bed. He was dead tired, exhausted, and desperately in need for some relaxing sleep for 18 hours straight. But of course, as the head of the family, it was his job to handle matter such as this.

After all, he couldn't possibly afford doing things half-assedly if it's for the sakes of his family.

A spark of blazing fire burning just a little above his forehead before his entire being emitted domineering auras. His body straight, every hints of restless was nowhere to be seen. His soft clear blue eyes were replaced with sharp orange blaze instead that can see through one's soul.

The monitor then show six faces of the head of each families. Every one of them showed the face of professionalism and the weight of all their family's member's fate in every decision that they agreed.

Weighing the same responsibilities, Giotto felt a little relief…. and anxiety.

His intuition told him there will be a storm after the calm.

"Good evening, gentlemen. Shall we begin the meeting?"

 **[000]**

Today was a special day.

His boss was finally came back after gone for about 3 months to Italy after received a short notice from the ninth. Thanks to that, he got to learn the importance of existence, that someone's absence _indeed_ can make such big impact to other's daily lives.

Oh, and don't forget the unforgettable experiences too. With all the credits goes to the guardians and their brothers.

But then again, the ruckus in Vongola Family was widely-known and become a trademark of their own.

Giannini was just glad that his boss safely came back.

Truthfully speaking, he was a little worried that the Boss might be caught in trouble for going to Italy by himself since he did tell that he will be fine on his own and they shouldn't have to worry.

But still, not just he, everyone (especially his right-hand man) is still worried.

Giotto was the best Boss he willing to serve with his live but then again, when _sweets_ was include in the equation, nothing good will happen. The latter should _really_ fix that before the whole family ended up vanish because of ridiculously reason such as _sweets_.

Fingers kept busy with the keyboard, a noticeable vibration caught all his attention.

 _Drrt, drrt!_

"Hm?" Giannini looked back at his computer and clicked a minimize window which flickered in yellow colour. His eyes widened at the caution that popping out on the screen.

"Infiltrator?! How did—?!" he gasped and automatically looked at one of hundred CCTV he put in the mansion and stared in shock at a certain one where a rather small-built person mutilated his handmade mini Moscas.

After swallowing his anxiety, with a shaking finger, he then pressed variable keys before he was connected in line with any of the family member. Looks like they also cannot slack-off today.

 **[000]**

 _BAM!_

After a quick warm greeting event, everyone was letting themselves enjoying the party for an hour before sudden loud explosions alert them instantly. G was the first one to take action.

"Giannini, what's happen?" he said through the mini headset on his right ear. The answer came in the form of caution that coming from the speaker.

 _"_ _Attention! An infiltrator has been detected! Repeat, an infiltrator has been detected!"_

"Those people got guts to blatantly attack us, huh. They sure are underestimating the Vongola." Gokudera tsk-ed before dashing toward the entrance.

"Hayato! Wait!" G tried to stop his brother but to no avail.

"Tch, that kid," he muttered in a slight distress before turned to Knuckle.

"Knuckle, bring Lambo to a safe place. Asari, come with me." The both nodded before Knuckle went to take the kid and Asari followed him to catch up to Gokudera and stopped him before doing anything reckless.

 _Tut! Tut!_

G pressed the device on his ear and instantly in contact with Giannini.

"Giannini, what the hell happened?" he asked in a bit rush. G then glanced back at Asari and motioned him to go ahead of him which Asari nodded of before raising his speed. G focused back to the line.

"Giannini, you there?" he asked, a bit of worry.

"Y—yes, G-dono. I—I have located the infiltrator. He was in the south backyard on the main building!"

"What?! Here?!" G asked, a bit shocked at the news. "How come?! Aren't there 50 mini Moscas protection system on that area? How many of them exactly?" G tsk-ed. The infiltrator seems to be skilled if they managed to get on the main building.

"Uh, I am sorry, Sir, but…."

"There are only _one person_ and all of 50 Moscas were _annihilated_."

G widened his eyes and halted before narrowing his eyes.

"Inform the Boss immediately."

 **[000]**

 _Bzzt…. Bzzt…. Bzzt…._

The phone buzzed at his pocket, silently disturb him in his rarely peaceful day. A four intersection visibly shown on his forehead as he took out the annoying device. He will certainly granted the death wish of whoever this person is.

"Kyouya, where are you?" A familiar voice was coming from the other line, making Hibari took hold of muttering his catch phrase.

"School," he answered belatedly.

"Isn't the school time over an hour ago?" The other line asked again, in which making Hibari's eyes narrowed. "What do you want?" he asked rather rudely.

The other line sighed. "Well, I need you to tell _him_ about something."

That certainly caught the raven's attention.

" _Him_?" he asked back.

"Yes, _him_." The other answered firmly.

"Why don't you tell _him_ yourself?" he asked as he stood up and walking toward the window.

"It's a perfect job for someone who has nothing to do besides watching his school all day straight," the replied was did not pleasant. "…. and playing with a bird."

Hibari gripped his phone a little too hard. "I will bite you to death." he _finally_ said it menacingly.

"Yes, of course." The other dismissed it instantly, making Hibari went tch-ed. "Anyway, you better get going. I will give the detail on the way."

With a huff, the black haired lad jumped out of the window.

 **[000]**

"We will continue in the next meeting. Thank you," Giotto said before the screen went off. He then closed his eyes to switching into normal mode and sighed.

'Another task finished' he thought as he leaned on the chair. 'Aaaand I still has to write the report,' he protest as he sighed again.

 _Knock! Knock!_

A hurried knocking put Giotto on alert as he immediately stood up and rushed to the door. He was met with a slightly looking pale Giannini which making him more alerted. "What happened Giannini?" He asked calmly.

"The—there is an infiltrator, Boss," the cubby man answered, panicking.

The blonde put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Giannini. Where are the others?" he asked, still with the calm demeanour which is contagious since the man didn't look pale anymore.

"G-dono, Asari-dono, and Hayato-dono are going to the location while Knuckle-dono went to a safe place with Lambo-kun."

Giotto nodded. "Alright, tell me the location."

 **[000]**

"YOU BASTARD!" Gokudera yelled as he struck forward with bombs in hands. He then threw them at the target.

 _BAM!_

Gokudera smirked in satisfaction before realizing that the target gotten away effortlessly. He tch-ed as he lit another bombs and come running toward the infiltrator. He threw the bombs and then casually pulling out a knife. When the target landed on the ground after avoiding the bomb, Gokudera came straight from behind to strike him with the knife.

"Got you!" he yelled but gasped as a shinbone met his face, _hard_. Not putting any guard whatsoever making his body flung freely. The grey-haired teen gritted his teeth in pain and ready to feel the impact on meeting any hardness surface but it was never came but instead a strong pair of hands supporting his body from collapsing.

"You okay?" The familiar voice asked him.

With such difficulty, he opened an eye to look at G's slightly worried face. "A…. aniki," he muttered weakly.

G sighed in relief as he turned to Asari. "Asari, please look after him," he said as Asari came closer to them and nodded.

G walked slowly as he smirked.

"Why, hello, Mr. Infiltrator. Having fun?" he greeted before in a split second, disappearing. The other obviously caught off guard as he looked around for his opponent.

"Where are you looking?" G asked in a low voice before delivered a kick, sending the opponent away.

"Oh," the former said, tone vividly hide his amusement.

The infiltrator lowered his defensive hands before straighten his posture. The two stared at each other before simultaneously attacked one another.

From the side lines, Asari knew that they were on par. Their speed in attacking increasing little by little, making the Japanese man feel a little bit worried at his friend.

Don't get him wrong, he trusted his friend's ability in fighting and he wasn't a right-hand man for nothing but, as he observed the opponent's moves, the other mainly avoid or defend any attack thrown at him, like he was—

"Asari!"

Asari gasped a little as he turned to see Giotto on his side, inspecting Gokudera's condition. "Giotto-dono!"

The blonde turned at him. "I am glad it's only minor injuries," he said before continuing. "How's the condition?"

Asari then motioned his head to the two. "G is facing the infiltrator…." he trailed a bit.

Giotto observed the fight in silence. Focusing his sight on an unfamiliar silhouette.

 _'Wait a minute. That appearance... Where did I...?'_

He squinted his eyes before he widened in realisation.

"AH! G, STOP!" His sudden shout made Asari jumped before staring at the blonde.

"Uh... Giotto-dono. What's the matter?" Without answering, the latter suddenly went into a hyper mode and dashing forward.

 **[000]**

Tsuna was indeed enjoying this. Never did he thought that he ended up having an exciting fight with such high skilled people.

He were still much or less avoiding without attacking back. He waited for a perfect opening.

 _'There!'_

As he was just about to give his best punch, his institution suddenly screamed but before he could respond, hands caught both his wrist.

"Wha..." he whispered before glaring upward but stopped once his eyes looking directly into those amber eyes.

G instantly jumped back, making save distance between Giotto and the other party. Taking the matter into his hands means that there is a serious matter than just an infiltrator.

A sudden kick from the other caught Giotto off-guard. He instantly release the grip and the former immediately took the opportunity to escape.

What Tsuna didn't expect was that the blonde suddenly appeared in front of him and lock him on the ground. Tsuna tch-ed.

 _'Damn!'_

 **[000]**

Holding the handcuffed hands securely, G gave a light push to the small body. "Now, move." He commanded before turned to Giotto, silently changing looks before the latter shook his head and G nodded. The two began walking while the rest followed closely.

As silence filling up the atmosphere, G stared at the stranger in front of him.

Upon seeing closer look, he noted that his built was rather small.

 _'And he is short,'_ he added thoughtfully.

He looked skinny, even with the over-sized jacket that he wore. He was really itching though, to pull off that hoodie to see just how was the brat—that dare enough to infiltrate the resident of one of the most feared mafia family, look like.

G then smiled in amusement. To think that this brat did actually fight on par with him….

' _Interesting,'_ he mused inwardly.

They kept walking in the hallway before slowly to stop in front of a metal door. Asari then opened it, intended to let everyone comes first but stopped when a familiar figure greeted his sight.

"Oh well, it's rare to see you here, isn't it?" he asked in friendly way.

"Asari, who is it?" G asked as he sneaked at the Japanese man shoulder to look who he was greeting at.

"Oh... What's up, Kyou-WAIT!" he yelled as the other suddenly come straight at him and struck him with the tonfas. _Full force_.

The impact was making G almost hit the wall but Giotto saved him in time.

"Woah. What did you do to make him that upset?" The blonde asked innocently while G gave him his best glare he can proceed.

"…. Seriously?" he asked incredulously.

Giotto eyed him. "Well, you are a jerk so it's given," he said before noticed something.

"Hey, where is the infiltrator?"

"If it's him..." Asari provided as he pointed at the two silhouettes that engaging in the staring contest.

One was of course belong to the brother of his Cloud guardian, Hibari Kyoya, in which staring with so much interest that making Giotto slightly shiver because he resembles a psycho on loose.

He was just so used to see that disinterest-looking face the kid always wore so it was actually quite a sight.

He then bring his gaze to look at the other and when he took a clear look...

His heart skipped a beat.

.

.

.

'…. _Wait. Huh?'_

 **-[000]-**

 **A/n:** Sorry for the ( _really_ ) late update. I am having severe author's block. I wonder if people still read this. Haha. No worries, I'm still planning to continue it but due to lack of motivation and college stuffs, expect me to update every…6 months.

Yeah, I know.

Therefore, I am so sorry (_ _)

Truth to be told, I am planning to have 32 chapters but seeing how slow I am updating this, I decide to go to 15 or 18 with 2 extras so, maybe 20 chapters. Still looong way to go~ #sobs

Okay. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will gladly appreciate it if you drop some of your thoughts :D

Thanks for the support and see ya soon :*

 **SphaleriteMine**


End file.
